Can't Keep Myself Away From You
by The Fearless Diva
Summary: Rachel and Sam in various settings and points in time with songs to get the point across. But even if they are put in different places, one this is for sure, these two can never be apart from each other.
1. Our Song

**Our Song**

* * *

><p><em>I was riding shotgun with my hair undone<em>

_In the front seat of his car  
>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel<br>The other on my heart_

"This was so much Fun!" a happy Rachel said to her boyfriend of three years, Sam Evans. The two had been together ever since January of 2012, when Finn inevitably cheated on her and Sam ended up consoling her. At the time Sam, had been trying to move on Mercedes and luckily with each other's help, the two moved on

"I'm glad you like it" Sam said and grabbed her hand. He kissed it lightly and then turned on his truck and started driving with one hand out of the park where they had just celebrated their anniversary.

"_He is the best boyfriend ever!"_ She thought happily as she turned on the radio to listen to some music.

* * *

><p><em>I look around, turn the radio down<em>

_He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
>I say, "Nothing, I was just thinking<br>How we don't have a song."_

They are halfway back to her house when she gets a sudden thought. It automatically diminishes the happiness she had been feeling a few seconds ago. She looks around look around the truck and then turn the radio down. I really want to think clearly and music will just distract me. Sam glances at her, with a worried look on his beautiful face.

"Baby, are you OK? Is something wrong" He asks.

"It's nothing." I say nonchalantly.

" Rach, we've been dating for a _long _time, you know you can't fool me that easily.: the self proclaimed Blonde Bieber says and kisses her cheek when they stop at a red light.

" That's just it Sammy, we've been dating since our Senior year and yet we still don't have a couple song!" I sigh sadly.

He laughs and shakes his head.

"Is that all you're worried about?" He says with his trademark half grin.

_And he says,"Our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window.<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'Cause it's late and your daddy don't know."<em>

"This is a serious matter Samuel Evans and it isn't a laughing matter!" I say angrily.

"Rach, we do have a song" He says.

"No we don't." I say and pout.

"Yes we do." He shoots right back.

"Oh yeah?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah!" he says and grins.

"Prove it." I tell him angrily and cross my arms.

All of a sudden he kisses her, catching her by surprise. The kiss is oh so passionate. His lips mashing with hers, even after all this years, the sparks are still present. She could even argue that their stronger then ever! But to date, this is the best kiss yet! He then breaks the kiss and clears his throat to speak.

"Look feel this." He tells the petite brunette in front of him and grabs her hand to lay it on his heart.

For once in her life, she stays quiet and to her surprise she starts hearing Sam's heart beating. She can practically feel it as her hand remains firmly planted on his check.

"Is that normal?" She asks referring to his irregular heartbeat a few second ago. Then she hears more in succession and panics, her mind automatically going to the worst case scenario.

"Relax, it only happens when I'm with you." Sam says and gives her the smile she has come to love so much.

"**I **do _that to _**you**?" Rachel is astonished at the news. In her 21 years on this earth, she had only been with four men. She has heard countless of times that one must never regrets their decision that were made in the past. However, if she could go back in time, she'd rather loose her virginity to Sam instead of Finn. Every time she is with Sam sexually, she can't help but notice that he is a better lover. He's caring, loving and very attentive. Something Finn lacked, which frustrated her to no end.

"Yea, **you** Rachel Barbara Berry drive me fucking crazy." Sam says and gives her a peck on the lips.

"You know what else is part of our song?" He breaths in my ear.

"N-no what?" I say nervously.

"When I tapped your window, so I can sneak into your room and then sneaking out late because time flies when I'm with you. Then there's our late night phone conversations that we have and you talking in a whisper since your dads don't know a thing." He says.

_I am surprised to say the least. Sam has never been with words. Yet right now, he has spoken more about his feelings then in all the time I've known him combined._

"Wow" Is all she can say at his revelation and it seems Sam has accomplished the inevitable cause he has just left Rachel Berry speechless for once in her life.

* * *

><p><em>Our song is the way you laugh<em>

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen<br>Asking God if he could play it again_

"There's more though." He whispers in her other ear. Their drive back home long forgotten.

"Oh my god, really?" I ask still surprised.

"Yup, you remember our first official date, right?" he asks as we are cuddling in his truck.

"How could I forget it! She exclaims, loving the fact that he still remembers the even before there was love, they were once really good friends.

"Well, the thing I love the most that day was hearing you laugh at my stupid jokes." He confesses.

"Why my laugh?" I ask.

"Because it just made me want to kiss you more." Sam confesses, red already forming in his cheeks.

"What! Then how come you didn't go for it and actually kiss me." At this point she is kind of scolding him cause they have been together much quicker if he had made the first.

" I don't even know what I was thinking either. All I know is I was wimp for not kissing you on our date." there he goes again, with the dam smile that just keeps getting brighter and brighter.

"_We've been doing that a lot today" _I thought seeing his lovely smile.

"You know, I never been that religious, but it all changed after I got back home." Sam says bashfully.

"What made you be more devoted to god then?" I asked really wanting to know the answer.

"I loved our date so much, that I basically prayed to god to let me relive it again and again." He says and looks down.

"My only thought was how I should have kissed you!" he continues.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking up the front porch steps<em>

_After everything that day  
>Had gone all wrong or been trampled on<br>And lost and thrown away_

"That was my favorite day too, but I will never forget when we went searching for you snd we find out you been working as a stripper in Kentucky. " She can't help but smirk at the memory and to this day, she's glad that no one but her can see those abs of his.

"Why?" He asked oh so cutely.

"Because I seriously thought we were going to loose Sectionals and let's not forget that Quinn was set on destroying Shelby. " I answered.

"And that makes you happy?" He asked confused.

"Even though everything seemed to have been going wrong that day, New Directions managed to pull through. I loved hearing you sing **_Man in the Mirror_** with the rest of the guys. That was the moment where u finally shined and was no longer just another member. Although your days in the Justin Bieber Experience come close." Rachel says, fill with happiness.

"Yeah, the was wicked. I'm guessing you also enjoyed my little dance then?" Sam teases, knowing full well that she had been looking at him the entire time. It makes him so happy that she didn't even spare Finn a second glance. The thought of it made Sam that much more happy, so he just ended kissing her again.

A groan escaped his lips when she pulled away after only a few seconds to keep talking.

"And that was also the day I realized that the reason why I had missed you so much was because I was in love with you." She lowers her head, a bit embarrass to admit it, but Sam just bring her head back and looks directly into those chocolate brown orbs/

"I still love you Rach, and I don't care how weird it sounds but there's never a time when I'm not thinking about you! " He exclaimed and did his trademark half grin.

"I love you too Sam. Always have always will." I told him and kissed him passionately.

* * *

><p><em>Got to the hallway, well, on my way<em>

_To my lovin' bed  
>I almost didn't notice all the roses<br>And the note that said_

A few minutes later we got out of the truck and made our way to our apartment. Not once breaking the kiss.

"Wait" Sam said.

*Kiss*

"I have a surprise for you Rae."

*Kiss*

"What is it?" I asked intrigued.

"Close your eyes" He ordered and she obeyed immediately.

Sam covered her eyes with a blindfold, making sure she could not see and helped her walked to a destination that he has yet to inform her of.

The sound of the door being opened did not escape her ears and for a few seconds, silence enveloped her. Then, she literally felt when Sam walked into the room. Which helped eased her worries that he had just ditched her in the middle of nowhere.

He took the blindfold off and then once Rachel eyes adjusted, she was a bit shocked.

There in front of of the Jewish American Princess _(a nickname that had stuck with her even after all this years)_ was Samuel Evans on one knee!

"What are you doing?" She asked in a panicked voice.

He ignored the question and as brave as he could said: "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

She couldn't help to tear up and then nodded her head frantically.

"Y-yes, Sam, nothing could make me happier then being with you for the rest of my life. Not even a Tony or meeting Barbara Streissand could amount to how happy you've just made. " She stuttered out as he placed the simple yet beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Mrs. Rachel Evans has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He asked and smiled

_**Rachel Barbra Evans does sound nice...**_

* * *

><p><em>Our song is the way you laugh<em>

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen<br>Asking God if He could play it again_

"Do you Samuel Evans, take Rachel Barbra Berry as your wedded wife? To have and to hold. In health and richness. Till death do you part?" asked the priest.

"Hell Yes!" he exclaimed, making the people who attended their wedding laugh.

The priest also let out a quiet chuckle at Sam's outburst and then continued with the ceremony.

"Do you Rachel Barbra Berry take Sam Evans as you husband? To have and to hold. In health or richness. Till death do you part?" repeated the priest but this time to Rachel, his soon to be wife.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily.

From the first two rows the whole Glee Club plus Mrs. Pillsbury, April Rhodes and Mrs. Holliday cheered. While Mrs Evans began crying with tears of joy along with both of Rachel's dads. They were all happy to see that those two had finally made it.

And from the distance, Shelby Corcoran was watching her eldest daughter getting married.

"You see that Beth? That's your Big sister!" She told the little girl in her arms.

She had received an invitation to the Wedding but found herself not being able to attend. Stopping herself at the door of the church.

"She is happy now. No reason for me to ruin that." Shelby said to herself and got back in the taxicab.

"Back to the airport please." She informed the driver.

"Crashing a wedding?" asked the nosy driver.

"No, it was my eldest daughter's wedding" She said and smiled.

_**Good Luck with your new life with Sam at your side Rachel. I'll always have a special part of my heart for you. Maybe someday I'll pay you a visit to finally be the mother that you have always wanted.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>I've heard every album, listened to the radio<em>_

__Waited for something to come along  
><em>_

__That was as good as our song__

"What god has bonded in this church, may no man ever break it. You may now kiss the bride." said the priest.

"Finally!" said Sam and kissed Rachel with everything he had.

"Congrats guys!" said the best man, Puck and the maid of honor, Santana Lopez.

It's safe to say that now, no single trace of the animosity that plagued throughout high school existed. She even consider the Latina, who used to be one of her main tormentors, her closest friend.

The newly weds walked together side by side and along with everyone got outside the church.

There they posed for some pictures and then got into a limo with a gold star on the back.

"I never pictured myself getting married so young but I got to admit, I always saw you next to me." Rachel confessed once they were inside the limo.

"Wow, your officially mine! And I can finally call you **my wife."** Sam whispered, his tone lingering on lustful.

" I was always yours Sammy." and kissed him once more.

"I love you so freaking much, Rachel Barbra Evans." he mused, thinking that it's never going to get old saying that.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong><strong>__Cause__ our song is the slamming screen door__

__Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow<br>'Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
><em>_

"I always knew those two kids would go on to have babies." Said Sue Sylvester to Becky Johnson. She was seeing the picture of the couple with two children. A boy and a girl of about 2 and 4 years old.

"How did you know?" asked the blonde.

"Because the way they looked at each other was beyond my comprehension at that time. But in a way, they balanced out each other quite nicely. He mellowed her out and she made him work harder for the things he wanted in life."

"So that's why finally gave the Glee club your blessing when they made it to Nationals their senior year." Becky stated as she understood what had puzzled her all those years ago.

"Yes,I never really hated them. I think I was mostly jealous of the fact that they were singing their hearts out. Meanwhile, I was just a bitter woman with crushed dreams

"You do have heart Mrs. Sylvester, I knew it all along." He sister said and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Our song is the way he laughs<em>

_The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_  
><em>Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah<em>

"Rachel?" said a voice of man.

She turned around and was surprised to see her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here Finn." She spat venomously.

"How have been?" He asked.

" Good happily married and a proud mom of two." She said happily and unconsciously rubbed placed on her hands on her stomach.

"You're married and with kids?"Finn asked, completely shocked, with his facial expression bordering on stupid.

"Yes, Hudson, I am. What's it to you?" She said annoyed.

She had been auditoning for a role on Les Mis here in New York City when she bumped into him.

" I thought you loved me?" He said a bit torned.

"See, I don't think I ever did. You treated me like crap and never stood up for me. Frankly, you were a incompetent boyfriend that had a tendency to behave like a caveman.

"Oh, just one question. Who did you marry?" He asked almost sure of the answer.

"Sam." She said and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what took you so long?" asked her husband worriedly.<p>

"I bumped into someone." She stated.

"Really? Someone from Glee?" He asked.

"Nope, it was nobody important." She said and got inside the car to be greeted by her two lovely kids sitting in the back watching a DVD of _The Smurfs_.

Sam got inside but noticed the face of his old rival on the other side of the glass door.

Surprisingly, he had no anger or jealousy in his body.

Because at the end of the day, he got the girl.

* * *

><p><em>I was riding shotgun with my hair undone<em>

_In the front seat of his car_  
><em>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin<em>  
><em>And I wrote down our song<em>

"Even after all this years, I still love you, if not more then when I was the geeky Trouty Mouth." Said a 40 year old Sam, who still had his abs from his teenage years.

"Yeah me too, babe, me too. You saw me and loved me for my knee high socks, unique beauty, short skirts and argyle animal sweaters." She said and grinned as he enveloped her in a hug.

The happy couple went to their bed and made love with as much passion as they had the first time they had all those years back.

* * *

><p><em>Fin...?<em>

_lol for now ;)_


	2. You Belong With Me

**Chapter 2: You Belong With Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>For Rachel and Sam, it's always been there but it isn't until now that they are seeing what's been in front of them this whole time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset<br>she's going off about something that you said  
>cause she doesn't get your humor like I do<br>**_

She's sitting on her bed trying to finish her homework that's due the next day when out habit, Rachel looks towards her neighbor's house. But it's not just the house of _**just **_any neighbor; it's also the house where Sam, her best friend of 17 years lives in too. Their parents had always joked around, and would constantly tell them that it was only a matter of time before Sam and Rachel started dating. No matter how much she dreams about that day, deep down she knows it will never happen. I mean, sure, throughout most of elementary and middle school, they had been inseparable. They ate lunch together, played together during recess and would pick each other when it came to partnering up in the classes they shared. While most of the boys went through the "cootie phase", it seemed like Sam was immune. He had been her partner in crime since they were in diapers. In fact, both houses are filled with pictures of the two. They were inseparable, even when Rachel got the chicken pox. Sam had been by her side, with the risk of him also getting them. (Which he did a few days later, and both kids ended up keeping each other company.)

But it all changed once they got into high school. Sam joined the football team during their freshmen year and he instantly became popular. Rachel on the other hand , was immediately shunned and became an outcast. By sophomore year she rarely hung out with Sam. He had become quarterback of the Titans and soon got his first girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. That left her so heartbroken that she didn't talk to Sam for weeks. Up until two days ago, she had been giving the blonde boy the silent treatment. It took many texts, and finally a call late at night in which he asked her to open her window, so he could climb in. Unable to stay mad at him with the way he was looking at her, Rachel gave in and forgave him. Just thinking about that moment she is unable to concentrate. So she stops working completely and finally sneaks a peek at Sam's window. Right this minute she wishes that she had some sort of super power that would allow her to hear the phone conversation he's having right now.

_Sam's nerdiness is definitely rubbing off on me._

She sees him getting mad and frustration soon joins the mix of emotions in his face. They're probably having another argument again. Honestly, she doesn't understand why they are still together. Quinn treats him like crap and Rachel has lost count of how many times she has caught the head cheerleader making out with Finn Hudson, who just so happened to claim he was Sam's best friend nowadays. As Sam's _**real **_best friend, she should tell him that his precious girlfriend is cheating on him with one of his "football buddies" but like Quinn said, would Sam even believe her over the love of his life?

_Probably not, he's so blind when it comes to ** her**._

Sam continues to talk on the phone for a few more minutes but it is apparent that it's just getting worse as he gets more and more mad until it looks like he hangs up on her. Sam finally notices Rachel in her room. She waves and smiles but all he does is wave back with a sad smile.

She gets up from her bed and starts digging through her belongings. Finally, she comes across her notebook ( it has two golden stars, one of them has Sam's name on it and the bigger of the two has Rachel's name on it.)

"**Are you OK Sammy?**" She writes and makes sure he can see it from his window. He disappears for a bit and then comes back up with his sharpie and notebook in hand too. She giggles thinking they haven't done this type of messaging in a while.

" **JUST TIRED OF QUINN'S DRAMA. **" He writes in his sloppy handwriting and once she reads the message, Rachel can't help but frown.

" **Sorry :(** ** but it might get better. **" She immediately writes back to try and comfort him but he just shrugs in defeat. As much as Rachel hates Quinn, the blonde girl obviously makes Sam happy. Hard as she tried to get his attention, she never could capture it in the same way as Quinn Lucy Fabray did. At the end of the day, that's all she wants. He must be really happy with her since he's put up with her for almost a year now.

He shakes his head in order to say no and a glimmer of hope gives her enough courage to finally confess her feelings that she has towards him.

" **I love you**" her eyes get watery and a couple of tears manage to slip out as she looks back up to Sam's window and finds the blinds have been pulled and the lights to his room are turned off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
>And she'll never know your story like I do.<strong>_

The next day she gets home and is beyond happy. Today was the best day ever! She did not get slushied and was voted by her teammates to sing the solo at Regionals. Her day got even better after Noah dropped her off at her house a few minutes ago and hugged her goodbye. Before hopping back in his truck, the former bad boy gave her a kiss on the cheek and Sam witnessed the exchange between the two Jews. Obviously, she has no feelings towards Noah, besides that of a big brother. Like Sam, he is very protective of her and doesn't like anyone messing with her. Many times, both boys have gotten in fights with guys that were giving her a hard time. Her smiles grows wider because she's 100% certain that she saw some jealousy and anger in Sam's eyes.

_Could it be that he may actually like me back?_

She looks over at the Evans' house and sees that the kitchen light is turned on but the blinds in Sam's room are closed. Rachel decides to go to her stereo to put her ipod in and soon music is blasting from the speakers. It is rare when she lets loose and forgets about her worries. But the way her day turned out today gives her so much happiness, she needs to released it. Her eyes closed and soon enough she is using her hair brush as a microphone and starts to dance around her room.

She is so into the song that she forgets to close her blinds and doesn't notice when the light in Sam's room is turned back on. Sam slightly pulls the blinds and notices Rachel singing and dancing around. He smiles and laughs lightly since its not everyday that you get to see Rachel Berry letting loose. Before she catches him looking, he pulls the blinds to his room shut once again and instead tries to do his homework. But he's unable to do just that because right away, he notices a picture of him at Rachel's ballet recital. Even at twelve she looked so pretty, he remembers clearly how all his friends, especially Finn had made fun of him for going to such a girly thing. He didn't particularly cared for their opinion and instead went to see his best friend and support her. The look of surprise was priceless and it was worth having his hair combed back and wearing a tie that made it hard to breath... and the kiss on the cheek was the icing on the cake!

_If only I could go back to those simple times..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
><strong>_

"You should just go for it." Kurt softly whispers as he sits down at their regular table.

"What are you going on about this time?" She asks while still staring at the table where all the popular kids sit in. Sam is sitting in that table with an arm wrapped around Quinn's waist. Judging by his faraway look, it seems like the head cheerleader is going on about something that does not interest him in the least. The Cheerios may no longer be wearing their uniforms everyday but McKinley's Queen Bee still manages to look drop dead gorgeous in her short skirt, a bebe white tank top and a pair of high heels that tie the whole look together.

" Rach, we've all seen the way you stare longingly at him." Mercedes says, looking in the same direction as the brunette.

"So what's stopping you from asking him if he feels the same way as you." the flamboyant boy continues and Rachel finally stops looking at Sam and stares directly at Kurt.

" I'm not popular or pretty, obviously it makes me the complete opposite of what his type would be." She answers and looks down, her fork circling the mashed potatoes in her plate.

"Don't be silly! You are beautiful inside and out, if that boy can't see that then he must be blind." Tina says a little bit too loudly. Rachel thinks he might be right but fearing Sam might have heard, she panics and looks around frantically.

Maybe if she dressed a different way, Sam would finally notice her. Unable to be in the same room any longer, she stands up from her seat and throws her left over food in the trash. Deep in her thoughts, she doesn't realize where she is going and ends up bumping into Santana Lopez, her other tormentor and both girls end up covered in cafeteria food.

"I'm gonna fuck you up midget. This was a very expensive shirt and you ruined it!" the Latina yells and suddenly all eyes are on the two girls.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I'll pay you back. It was a complete accident-" She says as she tries in vain to calm the other girl down.

"Just like you were Man-Hands." another voice says and as she turns around, Quinn is glaring daggers at her.

" And I must say that all that ketchup looks good on you, now San would you help me take out the trash?" the Ice Queen continues but before they could lay a hand on her Kurt and Mercedes are helping her get out of the cafeteria.

"What the fuck was that for Q?" Sam angrily questions his girlfriend seeing her act so mean and cruel for the first time.

"Oh please, I'm just teaching her not to mess with us babe." Quinn's eyes are void of any emotion, the blue in them turning almost icy. But somehow she manages to soften them to appear vulnerable.

" First off, don't call me babe, you know how much I hate that. And second, she's my best friend so that means she's off limits!" Sam yells and walks out of the cafeteria, slamming the door on his way out.

"Are you sure that's all she is Trouty?" Santana manages to say before the doors close.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me**_

"Why do they hate me so much?" She asks her two friends as their helping her get cleaned up. Kurt and Mercedes both look at each other and it is quiet for a few seconds.

"Their jealous." Kurt states simply. Rachel stares at him in confusion as she is changing into a different set of clothes.

"It's simple really. For girls like Quinn and Santana, this is their peaking point. Once high school is over, no one will remember them. They are threatened by you Rach because you're going places." Mercedes, her other close friend tells her.

Seeing how both of her best friends were trying to cheer her up, she couldn't help but smile. She gave them both a tight hug and was the first to walk outside. Rachel wasn't even fully out when the brunette ran into a very hard chest. She would have lost her balance if it hadn't been for the hands that stabilized her.

"Thanks" She tells him and smiles.

"No problem, my Jewish American Princess" Puck says as he puts a loose strand of her hair back in place. She is quite aware of how close they are but at the same time, she doesn't want to move. So when he engulfs her in his arms, she allows him and places her head on his shoulder. Allowing the tears she had been holding to come out.

" Nobody likes me Noah." She says in between sobs.

"Now hold up baby girl! That's where you are wrong, plenty of people love you."

"Oh really, name them but before you do my parents and your mom don't count."

"Well for starters, I like you and your other friends adore you."

" Did you see how Sam just stayed there and didn't do anything?"

"Seriously Rach!? You're still thinking about him when I'm basically telling you that since we were 7 I've been in love with you?" He says a bit angrily, to which Rachel is caught off guard.

"You-u have? But that's when you moved into the neighborhood. I remember I approached you to say hi and you said I smelled like shit and ran away."

"Yeah, sorry about that. That's how I reacted to such a beautiful girl. But the point is, I've never seen you as little sister, I really_**, really**_ want you to be my girlfriend."

"I'd love to." She answers after a two second pause.

"Awesome!" The mohawk boy says and leans.

"_Maybe Noah can help me get rid of my deep love for Samuel."_ She thinks as soon as their lips meet.

All the while Sam goes unnoticed by the two people in front of him. He can't help but feel hurt and wanting to cry for some reason.

"_Calm down, she's your friend. You should be happy for her."_ But he can't really explain why he almost feels betrayed by her._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
>Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself<br>Hey isn't this easy?**_

**Rachel Berry**** is in a relationship with ****Noah Puckerman****.**

**Brittany S. Pierce and 9 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel:**** I'm so happy for you two! :)**

**Mercedes Jones:**** I'm already working on a couple name for you guys!**

**Mike Chang:**** Finally!**

**Tina Cohen-Chang:**** Got one Cedes, how about Puckleberry?**

**Sunshine Corazon:**** Sound perfect T! :D**

**Blaine Anderson:**** Congrats bro.**

**Artie Abrams: **** We all witnessed the exchange but you know what I say Dawg , it ain't official till it's posted on facebook.**

**Matt Rutherford:**** How long till Puckerman messes up? Any bets?**

**Brittany S. Pierce:**** Can Lord Tubbington marry you guys? He is a certified priest now. I'm just happy he stopped smoking!**

**Rachel Berry: Thanks guys, your support mean everything to me! This is the happiest I've been in a while...**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: And its all thanks to the Puckasaurus babe. ****;)**

His blood boils just at seeing all the pictures Rachel uploaded of her _**new boyfriend**_. Puck is one of his closest friends but why did he have to go after**_ his_** best friend. This isn't how things were suppose to be. Sam looks through her earlier pics and smiles when he sees at all the ones she has of them. He absentmindedly scrolls down through his contacts and comes across her name, star and all. Then when he looks at the pic he has on his phone, its of the two sleeping. Her on his chest and he with an arm wrapped around her. That was the summer before he met Quinn and when they used to do everything together. But then it all changed and suddenly he was being pulled every which way by Quinn. Little by little he began to see less and less of Rachel. To the point that their only communication was at the Weekend barbecues their parents did. That was one thing he didn't let Quinn get in the way off. To this day, he had yet to miss one barbecue because he just loved catching up with Rachel that much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town<br>I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
>You say you find I know you better than that<br>Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
><strong>_

**Sammy: MISS YOU RAE**

She's been looking at the text for the past ten minutes and for once Rachel Berry doesn't know what to do. In the past ten minutes she has gone through happiness, anger, sadness and a combination of all three. With a loud sigh she falls back into her bed.

"_Why is it that now that I am taken he is paying more attention to me?" _ She tries to forget about Sam by going for a walk. But it seems like fate is not on her side because right when she closed her door Sam Evans was waiting for her.

" So you coming to the barbeque today?" He asked, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Absentmindedly making him more adorable.

"Nope, I'm having dinner with Noah's family today." She stated plainly as she did her stretches, being careful not to pull a muscle.

"Oh. You've never missed a barbeque before though. So I guess things between you and Puckerman must be getting rather serious eh?" Sam says dejectedly at first but a bit angry towards the end.

"What's it to you Sam? The day your girlfriend humiliated me in front of the entire school, YOU. DID. NOTHING. So much for being my friend, at least Noah was there for me. Where were you huh?" She says and successfully composes herself before he can see her cry.

"I did tell her off and said you were off limits. Now tell me when was the last time you got a slushie facial? That's right. I made them all stop but instead of getting a thanks from you, I find out through Facebook that your dating that bonehead!"

"Watch it! That bonehead is my boyfriend. You don't see me calling your girlfriend a blonde bimbo to your face." She blurts out and immediately covers her mouth.

"Sam I-" She begins to apologize but instead of being angry he smiles, his real smile not the fake one he always has on nowadays.

"That's a good one Rae." and before she realizes it, he tackles her to the ground and their both on the grass, with her landing on top of him.

" I've missed this too. Just you and me hanging out Sammy."

" What happened to us Rae?"

"I don't know, maybe it had to do with the you becoming Mr. Popularity while I was slushied and shunned by your so called friends." Rachel says as she begins to stand up. But before she can run away Sam stops her.

"You will always be my best friend Rachel." He whispers as he gives her a tight hug.

"Maybe that's the problem Samuel." is all she says before he sees her running off.

_What did I say?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She wears high heels, I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
><strong>_

Exactly three months have passed since he last talked with Rachel. Since then she has yet to show up to a family barbeque and with each day, he gets even more depressed then the last. Now, he can't help but regret figuring out his feelings for Rachel a little too late. All this time he desperately clung to Quinn because of his thirst for popularity. Even if she did get downright mean, he forgave her. But maybe, just maybe, he's been going about it the wrong way. Quinn is not right for him at all.

_ How could I not see it before?_ It's always been Rachel! That's why he's been feeling like this! It all makes sense. But what difference will it make since they're both dating other people... and all of a sudden his happiness vanishes and he's left with this immense sadness that consumes him. So much so, that his mom gets even more worried as the days go by and his appearance becomes more disheveled. He stops hanging out with his so called friends and basically ignores his girlfriend. It is on the seventh day that before heading to church, Mary Evans calls for back up.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
><strong>_

There's a faint knock on the door but he can't bring himself to stand up and open it.

" I already told you I'm not going to church today mom. Go away!" He says but voice is a bit muffled by the pillow.

"It's not your mom." She says as she hears rustling in the room followed by a loud crash and a "shit". Finally, Sam manages to open his door and lets Rachel into his room. He goes back to his bed while she takes a seat in his computer chair. The distance is evident and for what feels like an eternity, neither one speaks.

"Why are you here?" It ends up coming out more harsh then he meant to, and he winces when her eyes show a flash of hurt.

" Listen Sam, I care about you deeply and as your best friend I don't think alienating yourself from whatever problems you're facing will help." She says once she's laying on the other side of his bed.

"Well, where has my so called best friend been for the past three months?" He asks dejectedly.

" I needed some space Sam."

" Well, not having you around has been pure torture Rae. During this time I finally realized that you mean more to me than I ever thought."

"Don't say things like that." She whispers and makes the mistake of looking directly into his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I don't think I'm strong enough to take whatever you have to say." Rachel looks down sadly but Sam lifts her chin so they are once again staring directly at one another.

It happens before either of them can stop it. One minute they're looking at each other and the next they are leaning in. Sam takes the initiative and closes the gap and both take part in a passion induced kiss that neither wants to stop. Breathing soon becomes a necessity though and they are force to part, with Rachel looking like a deer caught in the headlights once she realizes what they have done.

"Why did you do that!?" She questions frantically, trying to get up and leave as fast as she can,

" Because I love you, always have, always will."

"If this is some kind of joke it isn't funny Sammy."

" I would never do that Rae!"

"Then why are you kissing me when we're both with other people!?"

Sam was speechless for a few seconds, and just when she was about to leave he whispered, "Don't you love me Rae?"

"Of course I do Sam, but I also care about Noah, and frankly you're sudden realization has come a little too late." was all that the tiny brunette said before walking out. Leaving behind a very distraught Sam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Standing by, waiting at your back door<br>All this time how could you not know baby that  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me**_

"You what!?" Puck screamed, unable to control his anger and jealousy.

"Samuel kissed me and I kissed him back." Rachel once again repeated, trying to downplay the kiss she and Sam had shared the day before.

"Am I just a rebound guy to you Rach? Cause frankly you've been pinning for Sam ever since I could remember. So now that he finally pays attention to you, you're ready to drop everything for the douche bag?"

" I never said that Noah."

"But you were thinking it and don't deny it. You've always loved Sam and deep down I knew that but I blindly thought I could change that." Puck says and slams the door behind him._**  
><strong>_

The minutes pass and Rachel still can't stop the tears from running. She knows what Noah said was true but that doesn't mean it is hurting any less._**  
><strong>_

"I think it's best if we stop seeing each other; maybe someday we can be friends again but for right now let me work through getting over you."

" I care about you Noah." She states dejectedly, with her shoulders hunched in defeat.

"But hate isn't the same as love." Puck whispers loud enough for her to hear as he dashes out of her room.

Leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"_No, it isn't..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams<br>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
><strong>_

Her clock strikes midnight just when the credits to _Les Miserables _appear and she proceeds to get ready for bed. It is when she's in the middle of her moisturizing that she hears loud and frantic knocks on her door downstairs. As usual she is home alone. Her dads on a business trip to Columbus this time. So with her heartbeat going a mile a minute, she grabs her can of pepper spray and bat just to be safe. When she finally reaches the door, Rachel looks through the peephole and see Blonde hair. She gets her speech ready to reprimand the blonde boy for coming to her house in the middle of the night unannounced but her words get stuck in her throat. The brunette takes in his bloodshot eyes and his tear stained face once she opens her door. He looks..._ broken._

" I saw them Rae." She tells him before she can even get the words out.

"What do you mean?"

" I stupidly thought I was the problem cause I couldn't stop thinking about you or get you out of my heart Rae. So I decided to give the relationship another try and went to her house to surprise her and take her out on a date. Her mom let me in, but as soon as I open the bedroom door, I saw Finn laying down on her bed with Quinn sitting on top of him.

"Oh Sam." Is all she is able to say as she opens up her arms and envelops him in a hug. Soon, his tears start running and staining her Wonder Woman shirt. He comes inside a few seconds later and they sit on the couch, the two snuggling but neither saying a word.

"You knew." Its not a question, but a statement. All she does is nod her head in agreement.

_At least he doesn't sound mad._

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Rae."

" There's nothing to be sorry about. We're all human Sammy."

"But I always strive and wanted you to think of me as you're superhero, Someone like Superman who is pretty much unbeatable.

" I'm perfectly happy with you just being you and no one else. No more pretending to be someone you're not. Just let them all see that Sam that I know and love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<br>**_

Sam ends up talking Mr. Shue into letting him join New Directions a week before Regionals. Puck already sitting in the office when the the other two. Mr. Shue looks curiously between the two boys before he agrees to letting them join. Thus allowing them to compete since Finn and Quinn had quit two days before and now the blonde boy had fill the void. He quickly became the leader everyone looked up and he secretly loved the admiration coming off of Rachel. They end up winning Regionals with a kick ass ballad that had him and Rachel as the leads. Surprisingly, their victory and him joining New Directions caused all of its participants to no longer be slushied. Prom poster soon begin to adorn the halls and all of his new-found friends make plans to go. He's dividing his time between looking longingly at a picture of him and Rachel with the trophy and at one of the posters when someone taps his shoulder.

"You need to stop over-thinking it and just Ask. Her. Out"

" Are you my fairy godmother now Puckerman?" He asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Shut it. All I'm saying is both of you pinning for the other needs to stop once and for all."

" Thanks for the pep talk man."

"No probs; that's what I'm here for."

"Bros?" He asks tentatively with his hand outstretched.

"Bros" Puck repeats.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Standing by or waiting at your back door<br>All this time how could you not know that  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me**_

Just as he's done tying his shoe he almost wants to back out and not go anymore. I mean, what's the point? He thinks and then looks out his window. He spots Rachel coming into her room. They both make eye contact. Sam quickly breaks it when he reaches for his notebook and sharpie.

**ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN'T GO?**

She grabs her notebook and then she writes: **I really wish I could but I'm finally spending some quality time with my mom. :/**

He sighs before he turns the page and writes: **IT'S FINE, BUT IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND... YOU KNOW WHERE I'LL BE.**

He puts the notebook and sharpie down to wave at her as he exits his room. A bit sad that she's not going with him but hoping that he'll have some fun. Meanwhile Rachel eyes the crumpled ** I love you** paper and at the last minute she decides to stash it in her purse. Right before she starts her car, her cell phone rings. She grabs and before she answers she sees who it isflashing on her screen.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<br>**_

Prom is halfway over when Mrs. Hollie Holiday stands up and gets ready to announce the King and Queen. Sam has had fun for the most part but in the end, he wishes Rachel was here with him.

"So without further ado, the prom king is... Sam Evans" Mrs Holiday tries to build suspense but as soon as his name is said, his group of friends starts shouting and congratulating him. He makes his way to the stage and surprisingly manages to stay still as the crown is put on his head. He waits, along with everybody else as the second envelope is ripped to reveal his Queen. From what he heard, both Santana and Quinn were running for it so its pretty much a given that at least one of them will win. Now, he's really dreading the dance saved for the "Royal Couple",

"Oh my." Miss Holiday says in shock as she sees the results. " It seems as if for the first time in 59 years, our write in candidate has won Prom Queen by a landslide. Congratulations Rachel Berry!"

The spotlight goes in search of his favorite brunette but it is in vain because she's clearly not here and won't be showing up. At the obvious absence of Rachel, Quinn pushes through the crowd and goes to the stage.

"It's obvious that this was a joke to make Yentl hate herself even more. But since she's not here, I'll gladly take the crown." the blonde queen bee says and hooks her arm with Sam, but he pushes her off and she stumbles; causing her to fall down on the floor.

" I'm sorry Quinn, but I cannot do that for you see, not a single vote was cast for you or Santana. " The elder blonde says with a smirk and the younger blonde huffs indignantly and leaves the stage.

A few seconds later, the door opens and there in all her beauty is Rachel wearing a silky white dress and the light of the moon casting a beautiful white aura to surround her. She looks around the place till she spots Sam on the stage. She smiles and waves, even though all eyes are glue on her. But the only eyes she cares to have on her are staring right back. With a grin, he jumps off the stage and runs to meet her halfway. Once their standing in front of each other he grabs her and picks her up.

"You made it." He whispers, and it sends shiver throughout her entire body.

She takes out her crumpled piece of paper with **I love you **on it and smiles: "Did you really think I wouldn't? "

"Of course not. I knew you couldn't resist me." and then takes out his crumpled piece of paper from the pocket inside his jacket. There in plain sight and in his own words: **I LOVE YOU** is forever tattooed on that piece of paper.

They lean in and after what feels like eons, they finally lock lips. This kiss being different from their first one. Less needy and rough and more slow and gentle. Words are not needed cause for the time being the two lovebirds are in their own little world. Sometime later they'll have to deal with everyone else but for now, their happy being just the two of them...

_**fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it folks, I finally finished this one shot which only took me oh... A freaking year. Life tends to get in the way of my writing nowadays. But any-who, I hope you guys like it though! :)<strong>_

_**Please review and thank you for reading.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Wonderful Mistique**_


End file.
